assassin's creed: a new adventure
by phoenixfirered
Summary: on the way to meet his father's mentor Antonio finds an unconscious body they both train to become assassins to free Alaska and part of Canada from Templar grasps. the story takes place during the late 1700's. this is my first story.
1. Chapter 1 the begining

It was a cold day near the mountains of Canada. A 12 year old assassin was walking to meet his father's mentor, Jebadiah Riley who was living in a large secluded mansion that was more than 100 years old.

**Antonio's POV**

It's been five weeks since I left my home in Boston just before the massacre happened I was a stowaway on a ship heading toward Quebec after that I just kept trying to find the mansion. I finally saw smoke on the horizon I was hoping it was the mansion If it wasn't I could at least use the supplies. while I was walking I noticed a body it was a girl covered in blood, I checked her pulse luckily she was still alive so I picked up her unconscious body and tried carrying her body to where the smoke was, and what I saw left me awestruck. A huge mansion was in front of me but then I remembered the girl I was carrying I gently put her down and knocked on the door an short thin old man opened the door and said "what do you want kid?" "My father told me you could train me and I found a injured girl on the way here." he sighed and let us in, I picked her up and carried her inside. "Where should I put her?" I asked. "Just put her in the first room on the right then meet me in the kitchen we need to talk." the old man said I put her on the couch next to the fire place and went to the kitchen and sat down. "Who was your father?'' he asked "Norris Lama" I replied

The old man told me the story of Altair Ibn Alahad and Ezio Auditore until we heard a strange noise and a person walk into the kitchen she was about my age and her clothes were still stained with blood yet she had no injuries. I finally asked "why is there blood on you if you have no injuries?" "I was attacked by thieves I killed them all but some of their blood must've got on me then after a few everything went black" after a few minutes of silence the old man spoke "I have an idea for both of you follow me" I replied "si signore" and she replied a cheery "ok" we followed the old man down a staircase and into a room with a ton of weird symbols.

I looked around and on the walls there were outfits for adults or maybe people a bit bigger than me. the old man stopped and said to us that we will train ,learn how to read, write, climb ,and fall. He showed us our rooms and we went to sleep.

**I know it wasn't the best chapter but it was the best I could do.**

**Antonio is 5 foot 3 inches and has a bit of an Italian accent **

**the girl will be named next chapter and there will be more backstory**


	2. Chapter 2 yay were assassins

**one day later**

**Antonio's POV**

I woke up smelling something delicious I walked down the stairs and saw the old man and the girl eating I grabbed a plate and helped myself to the leftovers. The old man turned to me and said "we're running low on meat you and Celeste should go hunting." after I finished eating I went upstairs and grabbed my hookblade my great grandfather had given me before he died, and I got my coat and went down stairs and Celeste was waiting by the door with a knife in hand. We walked outside and walked deep in the woods before we decided to split up. I found a bear trying to catch some fish I tried to sneak up on it but it noticed me and attacked me. It leaped at me, I tried to dodge but it slashed my coat leaving a huge claw shaped mark. "Merda" I swore under my breath it leaped at me again luckily rolled out of the leaving the huge bear open I stabbed it but it kept fighting I kept dodging and stabbing until it finally died, I used my hookblade to skin the huge beast after awhile I looked for Celeste until I saw 3 men holding guns and some meat, I wanted steal from them but I realized it would be right so I walked up to them but before I could say a word they shot at me I ducked behind a tree for cover until one of the men ran toward me with his gun in hand I stabbed his neck grabbed his gun and some ammo and went back to the tree for cover I managed to shoot one in the head. The last one seeing his friends had died ran fearing for his life I grabbed most of the meat and walk toward the mansion I was surprised to see Celeste standing by the fire warming up.

I put my meat on the table next to the other meat. The old man and Celeste were shocked with how much animal meat I collected. the old man asked where did I get all the meat I told him what happened with the bear and the people in the woods. they both were shocked I don't know what they were shocked about the fact that I held my own against a bear twice my size or the fact that I murdered two people with ease. I was getting tired so I went to bed before I fell asleep I noticed a huge ship it looked like man o' war behind the house.

The next day I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on my door. I got up and walked towards the door, Celeste was standing there and she said "the old man wants us" we walked down the stairs and saw the old man sitting down and drinking some tea. He got up and walked us down to the man o' war, Celeste looked at the ship and looked awestruck I snapped her back into reality by saying "celeste, Tuttu ok?" although she probably couldn't understand what I said it snapped her back into reality. the old man turned to us and said " when I was younger I used this ship to hunt fleeing Templars but in my old age I noticed I wont need it so I pass I down to you two." Celeste got so excited she started jumping up and down. For some reason seeing her happy made me feel happy maybe I'm just ill or something. the old man told us to sail toward a near by city to get some crew members.

After a month we returned to the mansion with the crew there were old empty houses for the crew to live in. Celeste and I walked back to the mansion talking and laughing about the events that had transpired, as we entered the old man sat there drinking his tea, once he saw us he got up and told us to follow him we went down the staircase we saw the same outfits we had seen more than a month ago. He turned to us and said "take your pick." after a few minutes I found the perfect outfit it was dark navy blue and in front of it was a machete, a prototype phantom blade, a hidden gun, two hidden blades, smoke bombs , and two pistols. I took everything except one hidden blade I turned to see celeste having trouble finding an outfit that well fit the old man walked up to her and gave her a box she went in to a room and changed when she came out me face started to heat up ugh what's wrong with me! for some reason her face turned light red. she wore a red hood blue torso and white clothing on her arms she also wore brown pants with black boots. The old man walked up to us and said "Antonio do you wish to join the assassins and follow the creed without question?" I replied "si signore" he told me to stick my hand out after I did what he asked he put on a glove and grabbed a hot coal placed it on the back my hand and it hurt a lot he did the same ritual to Celeste, then he said Antonio, Celeste you are now assassins.

**btw **

**Celeste is 4 foot 11 inches and is from new York and she has a little bit of a tan**


End file.
